VOYAGE
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Baik Miyuki maupun Sawamura lahir dari perjalanan


Daiya no A Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Terajima Yuji

I just borrow his Chara

**PERHATIAN!**

MEDICAL AU! Kemungkinan OOC stadium 4! Ada banyak Typo berhamburan!

Dan semua yang memalukan dan tidak jelas

Selamat membaca

**VOYAGE**

**.**

Miyuki Kazuya, 36 tahun, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam dengan subspesialis gerontologi, alias konsultan. Saat ini ia bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit swasta internasional sebagai Kepala Departemen Gerontologi, yang membawahi beberapa cabang spesialis di rumah sakit swasta tersebut. Selain itu, Miyuki Kazuya saat ini sedang memimpin sebuah penelitian skala nasional untuk akreditasi rumah sakit dan karirnya untuk menambah gelar professor di depan namanya.

"Bagaimana kabar penelitianmu?" tanya Professor di bidang penyakit dalam, Kataoka Tesshin. Miyuki berdiri di depan meja guru besar itu. Kataoka merokok dengan santai di ruang kerjanya.

"Saya sudah menyerahkan proposal penelitian ke tim etik untuk mendapatkan _ethical clearance_. Saya juga sudah mempersiapkan presentasi untuk uji etik," jelasnya.

"Aku sudah membaca proposalmu menurutku lumayan menarik," kata Kataoka. Miyuki mengatur air mukanya agar tetap datar dan tidak membusungkan dada. Tentu saja proposal penelitiannya menarik! "Tapi," tegas Kataoka, "tim etik tidak akan semudah itu memberikan lampu hijau. Penelitianmu itu, meskipun telah lolos uji pre-klinik, tetap sangat berisiko," jelasnya sambil menatap tajam Miyuki dari kacamata hitamnya.

Miyuki mendengarkan dengan saksama. Ia juga tahu sisi lain dari penelitiannya. Ia terus menerus memikirkan hal itu sepanjang malam, bahkan beberapa kali terbawa mimpi. "Subjek penelitianmu adalah manula. Hal ini jauh lebih berat dibandingkan uji klinik obat baru," terang Kataoka. Miyuki mengangguk paham.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Kataoka. Ia kenal Miyuki Kazuya. Selain mereka adalah atasan dan bawahan di rumah sakit swasta ini, dulu, Miyuki adalah anak didiknya di universitas. Sebuah takdir yang menggelitik bahwa mereka dipertemukan kembali di rumah sakit swasta.

"Saat ini saya sedang menyusun tim penelitian," kata Miyuki, "dan ada kendala yang cukup berarti bagi saya."

"Katakan saja. Kalau aku bisa bantu, pasti aku akan membantumu," kata Kataoka.

Miyuki menghela napas. "Saat ini, saya belum menemukan dokter bedah yang cocok untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tim," jelasnya.

Kataoka menegakkan punggung. "Belum? Apa dokter bedah kita tidak kompeten?"

Miyuki menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Saya hanya merasa mereka tidak akan bertahan lama dalam operasi sulit ini. Saya butuh dokter bedah yang kuat. Yang tahan banting dan berpengalaman."

Untuk sesaat, Kataoka hanya diam dan menatap muridnya itu. Ia menimbang banyak hal dari ucapan Miyuki. Ia tahu betapa ambisius Miyuki Kazuya itu. Ia akan memanfaatkan sebanyak-banyaknya sumber daya manusia untuk menjadi batu loncatan yang bisa mengantarkannya pada gelar professor. Ia tidak akan berhenti mencari.

"Aku mengerti," kata Kataoka akhirnya, "dokter bedah di rumah sakit ini memang tidak memenuhi standarmu yang tinggi itu." Miyuki bergerak gugup. Kataoka menatapnya. "Aku akan coba bantu mencarikan dokter bedah yang sesuai dengan standarmu itu. Mungkin aku akan memberimu kabar tiga hari lagi," katanya.

Miyuki membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih Professor," katanya. Lalu, ia pamit dan keluar ruangan.

.

Kataoka Tesshin bertemu dengan gurunya dulu, Sakaki Eijirou di sebuah kedai minum pinggir jalan. Meskipun mereka bergelar guru besar, tetapi tempat nongkrong mereka memang hanya di kedai minum tradisional. Mereka kadang bertemu juga di rapat besar atau konferensi kedokteran, tetapi topik bahasan mereka berbeda. Di kedai minum, mereka membahas kehidupan yang dijalani, bukan soal patofisiologi ataupun penelitian.

"Apa kabar Tesshin?" tanya Sakaki. Kataoka menuang sake ke cangkir gurunya. Ia tetap memakai kacamata hitam andalannya.

"Baik. _Sensei_ apa kabar?" Kataoka bertanya balik.

Gurunya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan anak muridnya. "Masih bertahan di dunia kedokteran, sama sepertimu. Apa kegiatanmu sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Praktek, mengajar. Membimbing mahasiswa skripsi dan tesis," jawabnya.

"Sedang dalam penelitian?" tanya Sakaki lagi.

Kataoka menggeleng. "Bukan saya, tetapi dokter di departemen saya yang sedang penelitian."

"Kau terlibat?"

"Tidak terlalu. Saya sebagai pengawas," jawabnya.

"Sudah sampai mana perkembangan penelitiannya?" tanya Sakaki lagi.

Takaoka meneguk sake yang ada di cangkirnya. "Memasukkan proposal untuk uji etik. Dia juga sedang merekrut dokter bedah," jelasnya.

"Dokter bedah?"

Kataoka mengangguk. "Begitulah. Saya sekarang bingung harus mencari dokter bedah dimana," keluhnya.

"Kupikir kau banyak murid-murid yang sudah menjadi dokter bedah."

"Memang, tetapi semuanya tidak masuk kriteria. Entah karena penelitiannya yang terlalu rumit, atau standarnya yang terlalu tinggi," katanya tidak mengerti.

Sakaki hanya tersenyum tipis mendapati si anak murid berkeluh kesah. "Menggapai ilmu pengetahuan memang tidak semudah itu. Jalannya terjal dan tidak jarang berbahaya. Yang sanggup untuk terus mendaki hanya orang yang berkemauan keras dan pantang menyerah."

"Dan rasa penasaran," tambah Kataoka, "ilmu pengetahuan lahir dari rasa penasaran manusia."

Sakaki mengangguk. "Benar. Rasa penasaran."

Mereka meneguk sake di cangkir lagi. Kudapan di meja depan mereka telah habis. Kedai semakin ramai oleh orang kantor yang baru saja pulang kerja dan ingin santai sejenak dan menikmati alhokol.

"Aku bisa merekomendasikanmu," kata Sakaki. Kataoka menatap gurunya. "Dokter bedah yang mungkin sesuai dengan standarmu."

"Murid Anda?" tanya Kataoka.

"Bukan dari universitas tempatku bekerja, tetapi kami rekan di NGO. Aku sempat menontonnya melakukan operasi ketika sedang ikut kegiatan medis NGO. Menurut pendapatku, ia dokter bedah yang kau cari," jelas Sakaki.

Kataoka menegakkan punggungnya. "Dimana ia sekarang?"

"Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya lagi sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, lagipula aku jarang mengikuti kegiatan NGO lagi," terang Sakaki. Seberkas harapan itu mendadak pudar. "Tapi, kemarin aku dengar kabar, katanya ia sudah pulang ke Jepang."

"_Sudah pulang_? Dia pendidikan di luar negeri?" tanya Kataoka penasaran.

Sakaki menggeleng. "Dia tim medis di Afghanistan. Merawat para tentara perang. Di Afghanistan juga aku melihatnya melakukan indakan operasi."

"Siapa dia?"

Sakaki tampak berpikir sebentar. "Namanya Sawamura Eijun. Aku tidak pernah lupa nama dari orang-orang yang menarik untukku. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa minta data tentang dokter itu ke bagian administrasi NGO."

Kataoka mengangguk tanpa berpikir.

.

Udara gersang Afghanistan memang sangat menyengat. Mau mengoleskan berapa banyak _sun block_ pun, rasanya sinar ultraviolet masih tetap bisa meneror sel-sel kulitnya. Ia sudah hidup di Afghanistan selama 3 tahun dan ia sudah belajar untuk tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk membeli _sun block _yang memang tidak pernah dijual di toko mana pun.

Kaos berlengan panjang dan celana panjang dengan kaos kaki tebal dan sepatu kets adalah kombinasi paling baik yang bisa ditawarkan negara yang terus berperang ini. Entah siapa melawan siapa, yang jelas korban terus berjatuhan setiap hari. Anak-anak terus menjadi yatim piatu setiap hari. Bayi dilahirkan dalam kondisi lapar setiap hari. Entah sudah berapa banyak tentara yang menjerit di tenda operasi meminta untuk dibunuh daripada harus kehilangan kaki yang terkena bom.

Angin gersang kembali berhembus, membawa butir-butir pasir yang membuat perih mata setiap kali berkedip. Awal-awal kehidupan Sawamura di sini, matanya terus terasa gatal, perih dan kemerahan akibat reaksi radang di tubuhnya. Ia bahkan harus memakai masker dan _googles_ untuk menghalau butiran pasir masuk ke dalam konjungtiva-nya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, kedua matanya telah terbiasa dan ia rasanya bisa terus tidak berkedip tanpa merasa perih. Proses homeostasis tubuh manusia memang sangat mengagumkan.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sawamura ketika memasuki kamp medis di pinggir medan pertempuran. Kadang, tenda medis itu bergetar karena pesawat-pesawat tempur terbang rendah di atas mereka. Sawamura kadang berdoa agar pesawat itu tidak menjatuhkan bom tepat di atas tenda medis.

"Selamat pagi Eijun!" sapa para tenaga medis di sana. Di dalam tenda medis itu terdapat dokter dan perawat dari berbagai negara. Dari Malaysia, Vietnam, bahkan negara-negara di Eropa. Bahasa Inggris menjadi bahasa utama yang digunakan untuk berkomunikasi.

"Angin tidak terlalu berhembus kencang hari ini," kata Sawamura memberi info, seolah ia pembawa ramalan cuaca. Para perawat sedang merapikan lusinan ampul adrenalin dan lidokain di etalase kaca. Salah seorang perawat menghampiri Sawamura dan menyerahkan_ walkie-talkie_.

"_You left this in operating room_," katanya. Sawamura mengambilnya dengan perasaan lega. Kemarin ada kasus gawat darurat, dimana tentara terkena ledakan bom dan mengalami perdarahan parah di kepala. Sawamura meninggalkan alat komunikasi itu begitu saja dan ia lupa. Hampir saja pagi ini ia meminta lagi alat berharga itu. _Walkie-talkie_ jauh lebih berharga dari ponsel yang membutuhkan sinyal di daerah perang seperti ini.

"_I thought i've lost you_," katanya sambil mendekap alat komunikasi itu erat-erat. Perawat perempuan itu hanya mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya menatap kelakuan Sawamura. Ia menaruh walkie-talkie itu di sabuk celananya. Ia menatap tim medis disana.

"_Let's do our best today too!_"

Hari mereka pun di mulai.

.

Yang datang adalah seorang pria berusia 57 tahun, muntah darah sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Darah yang dimuntahkan adalah darah segar dan sejak datang ke kamp medis sudah muntah sebanyak 3 cup.

"Guyur!" perintahnya. Perawat-perawat sudah mengerti maksud dokter itu. Guyur adalah kata lazim yang digunakan oleh para tenaga medis ketika ada pasien yang kekurangan cairan. Pasien akan diinfus dan cairan infus itu akan diperas sampai masuk dengan cepat ke dalam tubuh pasien. Kadang, kalau masih tidak mencukupi, kedua tangan bisa diifus.

Tahu dari mana kebutuhan cairan tubuh pasien tercukupi? Untuk memastikannya, kateter wajib di pasang dalam semua kondisi yang membutuhkan banyak cairan atau dehidrasi. Tidak hanya itu, dalam kondisi shock, kateter juga menjadi acuan apakah kebutuhan cairan tubuh terpenuhi atau tidak.

"Kita akan melakukan tindakan?" tanya seorang perawat. Ia baru beberapa bulan bergabung. Masih terpaku pada aturan rumah sakit. Pada prosedur rumah sakit. Masih sangat minim pengalamannya.

"Varises esofagus," kata Sawamura singkat. Sekali ia membuka baju di pria, ia bisa langsung mendiagnosis karena _caput medusa_ yang terlihat dengan jelas. "Panggilkan dokter anestesi."

Perawat itu langsung berlari dan kembali lagi bersama dengan dokter anestesi yang memakai masker dan _gloves_ terburu-buru. "Status?"

"Perdarahan masif. Aku harus menjahit lagi vena-nya agar dia tidak mati kehabisan darah."

Dokter anestesi itu menatap perawat yang ikut datang bersamanya. "Ambilkan petidin," perintahnya. Si perawat langsung mengangguk dan meraih obat anti-nyeri tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam spuit. Sebanyak 50 mg petidin disuntikkan secara intramuskular. Tak berselang lama, si pasien mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan cepat tetapi akurat, Sawamura mulai membuka lapis demi lapis leher si pasien. Cepat tetapi sangat hati-hati agar tidak memotong pembuluh darah dan saraf. Ketika esofagusnya sudah terlihat, yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah gumpalan darah yang berwarna merah pekat. Ia berhasil menandai vena yang ruptur dan mulai menjahitnya. Operasi itu berlangsung selama hampir 1 jam.

"Titip pasienku," kata Sawamura setelah selesai operasi. Si dokter anestesi hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sambil membawa pasien itu ke ruang pasca operasi untuk pemantauan pasca-operasi.

"Bagaimana suami saya?" tanya si istri dengan bahasa inggris yang terbata-bata. Ia orang Afghanistan asli.

"Kenapa tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit umum?" Sawamura malah bertanya karena penasaran.

Si istri menggeleng sedih. "Kamp medis ini bahkan jauh lebih terjamin dari pada rumah sakit."

Sawamura menepuk bahunya pelan. "Suami Anda sedang di observasi. Kalau ia sudah siuman, saya akan memberitahu Anda."

"_Thank you doctor_."

Sawamura keluar tenda kamp. Matahari tepat berada di atas dunia. Ia mengeluarkan semua sinar ultraviolet-nya dengan tida tanggung-tanggung. Dengan bolongnya ozon-ozon di lapisan langit, sinar UV seolah berdansa di atas bumi, melukai dan merusak sel-sel yang masih bagus. Saking panasnya, Sawamura sampai berfatamorgana di kejauhan.

Seorang perawat memberinya es lemon, yang mebunnya menetes deras di sisi luar gelas karena cuaca terik.

"_Nice work doc_!" pujinya.

Sawamura mengambil minuman dingin itu dengan tatapan terima kasih. Ia langsung meneguk habis cairan lemon itu beserta es batunya. Ditaruhnya gelas kosong itu di meja yang ada di dekatnya.

"_I'm going to the city_," infonya. Ia mengelap bibirnya yang basah karena minuman. Si perawat itu berasal dari Vietnam. Ia menatap Sawamura bingung. "Aku mau mencari Wi-Fi gratis," jelasnya sambil menyengir.

"_Good luck_!" kata si perawat. Soalnya, mereka berdua tahu betapa jelek dan memprihatinkan Afghanistan itu.

.

Sawamura menemukannya. Di kafe, sambil memesan satu minuman dingin, ia bertanya password Wi-Fi pada seorang pelayan. Sawamura bahkan harus memberikan tip tambahan agar si pelayan mau buka mulut mengenai password Wi-Fi. Mereka mengira Sawamura itu turis yang sedang melancong. Tidak salah, dan tidak benar juga. Sawamura melancong ke banyak negara, dengan berbekal paspor, visa, _backpacker_, dan surat dari kedutaan jepang kalau ia adalah relawan. Hanya itu bekalnya. Sisanya, improvisasi.

Begitu ponselnya tersambung ke internet, bertubi-tubi pesan langsung masuk ke dalam _e-mail_-nya. Kebanyakan dari teman-teman di kampungnya, yang menanyakan kapan Sawamura akan menampakan batang hidungnya. Atau mereka bertanya apakah Sawamura itu masih hidup atau sudah hancur berkeping-keping karena bom di Afghanistan, atau sudah jadi santapan singa di Afrika Selatan.

Ada juga beberapa _e-mail_ dari NGO, menawarkan kerja sama lagi, sebagai relawan. Lalu, ada beberapa _e-mail_ dari universitas, memintanya apakah ia bersedia kembali mengajar dan praktek di rumah sakit universitas. Namun, di antara semua _e-mail_ itu, tidak ada satu pun yang dibukanya. Ia malah mendengus dalam hati.

_Kenapa ia masih menunggu?_

Manusia akan kecewa ketika berekspektasi terlalu tinggi. Petuah itu juga berlaku bagi Sawamura. Apa yang ia harapkan? Kenapa ia pergi jauh sekali dari rumah dan selalu menantang bahaya? _Kau ingin kabur dari siapa_?

Namun, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah _e-mail_ dari teman perempuannya, Aotsuki Wakana.

**From**: Aoi_Wakana

**Subject:** PULANG EIJUN BODOH!

_Bibi sakit, pulanglah Eijun._

Hanya itu isi dari _e-mail_ tersebut. Satu baris kalimat, yang tidak sampai 5 kata. Namun, jantung Sawamura langsung berhenti berdetak. Dinginnya kafe tidak bisa menghentikan keringat dingin yang mengucur di seluruh punggung Sawamura. Seolah ada sengatan listrik kasat mata yang menyerang medulla spinalisnya, membuatnya langsung berdiri mendadak tanpa komando dari otak.

Saat itu, Sawamura hanya tahu satu hal.

Ia harus pulang.

.

_Jet lag_ dihiraukannya dan Sawamura terus memapah _backpack_ di punggungnya. Bandara Internasional Narita sangat sibuk. Orang-orang berjalan hilir mudik di lantai marmer yang mengkilap. Serombongan keluarga berlari-lari kikuk sambil menyeret koper yang bahkan rodanya telah berputar ke atas, karena sudah _last call_ sebelum _boarding _dan _take off_. Para wanita dan pria berjas dan berdasi menenteng koper kecil yang akan dimasukkan ke bagasi kabin. Perjalanan bisnis. Sungguh dunia yang sibuk. Dunia yang damai.

Ketika ia keluar dari bandara, para calo dan supir taksi tidak menggubrisnya, disangka Sawamura itu baru pulang dari liburan luar negeri. Udara sejuk bulan April seolah menyambutnya pulang. Membelai rambut coklatnya yang sudah pecah-pecah dan kini ujung-ujungnya berwarna kemerahan, terlalu lama terpanggang sinar ultraviolet di gurun Afghanistan. Sawamura seperti mendarat di dunia asing. Dunia lain.

Ini adalah negaranya. Ini adalah tanah kelahirannya. 5 tahun perjalanan di luar negeri, ternyata tidak menghapus memori Sawamura tentang negara kecil yang sibuk ini. Kota Chiba sangat padat dengan hiruk piruk masyarakat. Sejauh mata memandang, Sawamura hanya melihat orang yang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Serombongan anak sekolahan tertawa bersama sambil memegang ponsel. Toko-toko dan kafe-kafe berdiri berdampingan, bersaing siapa yang bisa memikat pelanggan yang paling banyak. Sungguh dunia yang penuh warna.

Perjalanan Sawamura tidak berhenti sampai Chiba saja. Ia harus pulang ke Nagano menggunakan bis. Perjalanan selama 4 jam. Ia duduk kaku di bis, tempat duduk yang menghadap jendela. Sebelahnya adalah seorang lelaki muda yang acuh tak acuh pada sekitarnya. Ia memegang buku tebal yang berjudul LULUS TOEFL DENGAN CEPAT! Dari penampilannya Sawamura menyimpulkan kalau ia seorang mahasiswa.

Sawamura meluruskan kakinya. Ia bertopang dagu sambil melihat pemandangan yang ditawarkan oleh Chiba. Hamparan biru laut sepanjang mata memandang, karena Chiba merupakan dataran rendah dengan daya jual pantai dan lautnya.

Semakin lama melihat, Sawamura sadar betapa selama 5 tahun ini ia lupa bagaimana warna dunia yang seharusnya ia tinggali ini. Anak-anak seharusnya bermain dengan riang tanpa harus takut bom jatuh sewaktu-waktu. Para lelaki harusnya bekerja di kantor, dimarahi atasan, pulang ke rumah dan istrinya sudah menunggu sambil menyiapkan makan malam, bukannya mati di medan perang atau pulang ke rumah dengan kondisi cacat. Dunia seharusnya penuh warna seperti ini, bukannya hanya darah dan pasir yang selama ini disaksikan Sawamura.

Namun, itulah dunia. Koin dengan dua mata sisi. Itulah letak kemegahan dunia.

Sawamura pasti sempat tertidur lumayan lama, karena begitu ia bangun, lehernya kaku karena salah tidur. Mahasiswa di sebelah Sawamura masih setia memandangi buku latihan TOEFL dihadapannya, meskipun melihat dari raut wajahnya, ia seperti mau muntah _grammar_. Seharusnya, inilah yang dikhawatirkan para remaja. Ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, persaingan sehat mendapatkan ilmu pengetahun, bukannya cara memegang senjata dan menjadi pembunuh bayaran.

Mahasiswa itu mendelik pada Sawamura, dan sadarlah Sawamura kalau ia terlalu lama menatap si mahasiswa. Buku tebal itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi sampai menghalangi wajah si pemuda. Sawamura tidak tersinggung. Ia kembali menatap ke luar jendela, yang kini sudah tampak familiar, dengan gedung-gedung lama yang tidak begitu tinggi. Tidak semegah Tokyo dan tidak seeksotis Kyoto. Namun, inilah tempat Sawamura.

Ia telah pulang.

.

Miyuki Kazuya berjalan menuju ruang Kataoka. Ia baru akan _visit_ ketika seorang perawat menghampirinya dan mengatakan kalau professor itu ingin bertemu Miyuki. Miyuki langsung melesat bagaikan angin menuju ruang kerja Kataoka. Merapikan kemeja dan jas putihnya, ia segera membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan sopan.

"Professor," panggilnya.

"Miyuki, masuklah," katanya dengan gestur agar Miyuki mendekat. Ia menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk lebih dalam.

"Anda ingin bertemu saya?"

"Iya. Ini mengenai dokter bedah yang kau cari," katanya. Miyuki langsung berdiri tegap, bagai prajurit teladan.

"Apa Anda mendapat rekomendasi?"

"Dari guruku. Ia seorang dokter perang. Bekerja di Afghanistan selama entahlah, 3 sampai 4 tahun," jelas Kataoka.

"Apa dia orang asing? Kelahiran luar negeri?"

Takaoka menggeleng. "Orang Jepang. Namanya Sawamura Eijun," kata Kataoka. Ia menyerahkan sebuah _file_ yang didapatnya dari NGO tempat Sawamura bergabung. "Aku mendapat kabar kalau ia baru saja pulang ke Jepang. Kau bisa lihat profilnya di _file_ itu."

Karena penasaran, Miyuki langsung membuka map coklat kertas di hadapan Kataoka. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sebuah foto ukura seorang lelaki yang wajahnya sangat oriental, berambut coklat tua dan... apa Miyuki tidak salah lihat? Matanya berkilat seperti emas 24 karat. Atau itu hanya efek dari _blitz_ kamera? Ia tampak sangat muda, terlalu muda malah. Namun, itu sebelum perjalanan panjang menggerus semuanya.

"Guruku bilang dia dokter bedah yang sangat hebat," kata Kataoka, "mungkin kau bisa menemuinya terlebih dahulu," sarannya.

Kini, daftar Miyuki Kazuya bertambah satu lagi. Takdir baru terajut untuknya.

Dia akan pergi ke Nagano.

.

"HEPATITIS? YANG BENAR SAJA!" seru Sawamura kesal. Ibunya sampai melempar bantal rumah sakit untuk membungkam mulut anaknya. Sawamura terduduk lemas di sofa kamar inap Ibunya. Energinya sudah habis, menguap entah kemana.

Sawamura menatap Ibunya. Seluruh tubuhnya kuning, sampai sklera matanya ikut menguning. Bisa Sawamura pastikan SGOT dan SGPT meningkat dan kadar bilirubin di darah juga naik drastis. Ia menyesal sudah khawatir sampai segitunya. Lagipula, _e-mail_ dari Wakana itu bisa berarti sangat ambigu. Kenapa ia sudah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak?

"Aku khawatir secara sia-sia," keluhnya sambil menatap Ibunya. Meski begitu, ia lega karena skenario terburuk tidak terjadi. Syukurlah Hepatitis A. Bisa sembuh sempurna dan tidak menyisakan luka berarti bagi hepar.

"Aku yang khawatir, dasar anak bodoh!" kata Ibunya galak. Tubuh yang menguning tidak mengurangi keseraman Sang Ibu ketika marah. "Pergi tiba-tiba! Ternyata ke negara-negara perang! KALAU KAU MATI KARENA BOM BAGAIMANA HAH?" bentaknya kesal. Sawamura Eijun adalah anak satu-satunya. Laki-laki pula. Telinga Sawamura berdengung mendengar Ibunya mengomel. Ukh, ternyata masih lebih baik dia mendengar desingan peluru.

"Aku baik-baik saja Bu," kata Sawamura, setelah ia meredakan emosinya. "Aku menikmati kehidupanku," lanjutnya lembut.

Ibunya menggeleng. "Aku tidak. Setiap malam aku berandai-andai, bagaimana kau di sana? Apakah tubuhmu masih lengkap? Atau sudah tercecer berantakan di tanah? Demi Tuhan Eijun, Afghanistan! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Nyonya Sawamura, suaranya resah. Ia menyimpan semua kecemasan itu sendirian. Khawatir sendirian. Akhirnya, dalam keheningan malam yang mencekam, ia tumpahkan keluh kesah itu dalam doa.

"Apalagi kau sangat jarang memberi kabar! Sekalinya beri kabar setiap 3 bulan sekali! Kau pikir donor darah?" Ibunya masih mengomel. Sawamura tertawa mendengar gurauan Sang Ibu.

"Sinyal sangat buruk. Mengirim surat pun tidak segampang itu. Semua surat yang masuk dan keluar diperiksa ketat di pos penjagaan," jelas Sawamura. Mendengar penjelasan itu, Ibunya semakin khawatir.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi lagi! Kau harus di rumah!" perintahnya. "Bekerjalah sebagai orang normal, Eijun. Praktek di rumah sakit, penelitian, apapun! Asal jangan pergi jauh lagi," pinta Ibunya. Kalimat yang diucapkannya bergetar, wanita itu menahan tangis.

Sawamura bangkit dari sofa dan duduk di tepi ranjang Ibunya. Ia genggam kedua tangan kuning Ibunya dan tanpa takut tertular Hepatitis, ia mengecup pipi kanan Sang Ibu. "Maaf ya, Eijun sudah buat Ibu khawatir. Ibu sampai sakit begini," katanya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Namun, Ibunya dapat mendengar jelas.

"Kalau Wakana tidak memberitahu aku sakit, kau juga tidak akan pulang kan?" tanya Ibunya galak. Sawamura terkekeh. Nyonya Sawamura menatap anak lelakinya serius. "Aku tahu apa alasanmu pergi, anakku. Namun, masa lalu haruslah menjadi masa lalu. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri demi masa lalu itu. Termasuk perasaanmu."

Sawamura terdiam. Ibunya tahu mengenalnya luar dalam. Tidak ada satupun yang ia sembunyikan dari wanita paruh baya itu. "Mungkin dulu itu memang menjadi alasanku. Alasan utamaku," kata Sawamura setuju, "tapi aku melihat dunia Bu! Dunia yang kulihat adalah tanpa _make-up_. Yang apa adanya."

Nyonya Sawamura menatap langsung ke dalam mata emas putranya. Mata itu sama persis seperti mata Sawamura Eijun ketika ia lahir. Begitu terang, begitu berkilauan, begitu banyak rasa penasaran dan tanda tanya di dalam bola mata itu. Usianya sudah 33 tahun, tetapi mata bayi merah yang baru diangkat dari rahimnya tetap berada di situ.

Tanpa sadar, Nyonya Sawamura mengelus pipi anaknya pelan, seperti ia mengelus pipi Sawamura Eijun ketika baru lahir. Pelan, penuh kelembutan.

Ternyata, putranya tetap berada di sisinya.

Putranya tidak pernah pergi.

.

Bel rumah berbunyi terus-menerus. Sawamura yang asyik tidur terbangun dengan lemas dan malas. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak 5 tahun, ia bisa tidur lagi di rumahnya. Di kasurnya yang empuk. Betapa ia mendambakan keempukan kasur tersebut, bukan kain tipis beralaskan tripleks.

Ayahnya pergi ke kebun dan mengamati para petaninya bekerja. Ketika Sawamura pulang, Ayahnya hanya menepuk bahunya. Ada rasa bangga dan rasa haru dan rasa rindu. Ia hanya bertanya satu hal, "bagaimana dunia?"

Dan Sawamura hanya menjawab satu kata, "menakjubkan."

Sawamura turun dari lantai dua dengan pelan dan mata sedikit terpejam. Bel terus-menerus ditekan. "Sebentaaaar!" katanya, setengah teriak. Siapa orang agresif yang memencet bel secara brutal seperti itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada orang di balik pintu.

Adalah seorang lelaki berkacamata dan berambut hitam acak-acakan. Ia memakai kemeja biru kotak-kotak dan celana kain dan sepatu kulit. Tas kerjanya dipegang di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya terus menekan bel. Laki-laki itu muda dan mempunyai wajah yang lumayan tampan. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sawamura. Bukan berarti Sawamura peduli, ngomong-ngomong.

"Kediaman Sawamura?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Apapun produk yang kau tawarkan, aku tidak berminat," kata Sawamura datar.

Lelaki itu menganga mendengar kata-kata Sawamura. "A-Apa?" tanyanya gagap.

"Sebelum kau menawarkan produk, kau lebih baik belajar sopan santun," kata Sawamura kesal. "Kembali sana ke perusahaanmu dan pelajari lagi sopan santun."

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Sawamura mendesah kesal. Inilah kenapa ia benci _salesman_!

"Pergi atau aku akan menelepon perusahaanmu karena bersikap tidak sopan pada pelanggan!"

Bola mata di balik kacamata persegi itu kaget. Sangat kaget.

Sawamura sudah berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah, "sudah ya." Dan bersiap menutup pintu–

"Aku tidak menawarkan produk!" seru si laki-laki itu keras. Sawamura berhenti menutup pintu. Ia menatap pria itu dengan pandangan ngantuk. "Aku mencari Sawamura Eijun," katanya.

Mata Sawamura terbuka sempurna. Ia menghilang dari negara ini selama 5 tahun dan tidak melakukan kontak dengan siapapun kecuali orangtua dan teman-teman dekatnya. Dan, laki-laki itu tidak ada di daftar kontak hidup Sawamura. Ia baru bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sawamura.

Lelaki itu berdehem. "Miyuki Kazuya. Spesialis Penyakit Dalam dengan Subspesialis Gerontologi," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku tidak berminat kembali ke universitas untuk mengajar atau pun praktek," kata Sawamura, "kembalilah pada Direktur Rumah Sakit Universitas. Suruh mereka cari orang lain."

Sawamura kembali menutup pintu, tetapi kaki Miyuki Kazuya menahannya. "Aku tidak datang dari universitas. Aku tidak menawarkanmu untuk mengajar," katanya. Kenapa Miyuki harus bersusah payah seperti ini? "Aku Kepala Departemen Gerontologi di rumah sakit swasta internasional. Kau Sawamura Eijun?"

"Aku tidak berminat bekerja di tempatmu. Lagipula, kau salah rekrut. Aku ini dokter bedah, bukan internis."

Mereka saling dorong-mendorong pintu rumah Sawamura.

"Tidak. Aku memang sedang mencari dokter bedah."

"Cari yang lain. Aku tidak berminat."

"Dengar dulu–"

"Ada apa ini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sawamura refleks membuka pintu rumahnya lebar dan Miyuki hampir jatuh terjerembab ke arah Sawamura. Untungnya, ia menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

Tuan Sawamura berdiri di belakang Miyuki dengan pandangan bergantian antara Miyuki dan Sawamura. "Kami tidak membutuhkan produkmu," kata Tuan Sawamura.

Sekali lagi, Miyuki Kazuya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Apa ini memang DNA keluarga Sawamura? Apa yang membuat kedua lelaki dihadapannya ini berpikir kalau ia seorang _salesman_? Apa ia tidak punya aura dokter yang terpancara dari tubuhnya?

"Saya bukan _salesman_!" ia mencoba untuk tidak berteriak pada pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Sawamura Eijun menahan tawanya, tetapi ia tersenyum geli dan penuh dengan kemenangan. "Perkenalkan, saya Miyuki Kazuya, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Saya datang untuk bertemu Sawamura Eijun," katanya memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

Tatapan mata Tuan Sawamura berubah sumringah. Ia malah tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Miyuki. "Wah, ternyata teman Eijun ya? Ayo masuk!" tawarnya dan langsung menggiring Miyuki masuk ke kediaman Sawamura, melewati si dokter bedah yang tidak percaya kelakuan Ayahnya.

Kali ini, giliran Miyuki yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah dokter bedah yang baru ditemuinya selama 5 menit itu.

.

"Eijun, jangan diam saja! Buatkan teh!" perintah Ayahnya. Tuan Sawamura dan Miyuki duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang keluarga. Sawamura ingin protes, tetapi ia tetap mengerjakan tugasnya, membuat teh untuk dokter yang kurang ajar itu sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Kau dari universitas?" tanya si tuan rumah dengan ramah. Miyuki sedikit merileks-kan tubuhnya.

"Saya dari rumah sakit swasta," jawabnya dengan kesopansantunan level tinggi. Sulit dipercaya bahwa beberapa waktu lalu ia menekan bel di rumah Sawamura secara brutal dan biadab.

"Ada perlu apa dengan Eijun?" tanya Tuan Sawamura lagi. Sawamura Eijun sendiri ingin cepat-cepat datang ke ruang tamu dan kalau bisa mengusir Miyuki Kazuya dari rumahnya. Namun sayang, air yang dia rebus belum mendidih.

"Sejujurnya, saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Sawamura Eijun, tetapi tampaknya ia masih membuat teh ya?" kata Miyuki. Percuma ia bicara panjang lebar dengan orangtua Sawamura. Harus dengan si dokter bedah langsung.

"Ah, sebentar. Aku panggilkan Eijun dulu," kata Tuan Rumah. Ia beranjak menuju dapur dan mengabaikan protes si anak, Sawamura Eijun di seret Ayahnya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Miyuki. "Biar aku yang lanjutkan menyeduh tehnya," kata Ayahnya.

"Tehnya sudah jadi, tidak ada lagi yang harus Ayah lakukan," gerutu si anak. Sebagai balasan, kepala berambut coklat kemerahan itu dijitak. Sawamura mengaduh kesakitan. Ayahnya ke dapur dan Sawamura duduk di hadapan Miyuki.

"Kenapa kau mau bertemu denganku?" tanya Sawamura.

Sebagai jawaban, Miyuki mengeluarkan sebuah proposal penelitiannya. Ia menyerahkannya pada Sawamura. Sawamura membuka proposal itu dan melihat isinya. Tidak sampai 10 menit, ia sudah habis membaca proposal Miyuki.

Mata emas milik Sawamura (ternyata Miyuki tidak salah lihat di foto! Memang bola mata Sawamura Eijun berwarna emas) menatap Miyuki. "Cangkok _stem cell_ pada penderita _colonrectal cancer_? Sangat menantang untuk direalisasikan, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Aku suka tantangan. Bukankah kau juga suka tantangan?" ia balik bertanya pada Sawamura.

Sawamura mengabaikan pertanyaannya. "Darimana kau tahu tentangku?"

"Professor Sakaki merekomendasikanmu," jawab Miyuki.

Ingatan Sawamura kembali melayang ketika ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Afghanistan. Seorang professor, satu-satunya dari Jepang ikut _volunteer_ dalam tim medis. Sawamura saat itu tidak mengobrol begitu banyak dengan si professor, tetapi ia hanya tahu namanya saja.

"Tidak kusangka ia masih mengingat namaku," kata Sawamura tidak percaya. Ingatan seorang professor memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Beliau hanya mengingat nama-nama yang menarik perhatiannya saja," ujar Miyuki.

Sawamura memandangnya, "apa itu pujian? Aku sama sekali tidak tersentuh."

Miyuki hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya mengutip kata-katanya saja. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang."

Sawamura menghela napas. "Jadi, kau merekrutku untuk apa?" tanyanya langsung ke tujuan Miyuki.

"Aku memang sedang mencari dokter bedah untuk tim penelitianku," katanya, "seperti yang kau tahu, aku internis, meskipun aku konsultan, aku tidak diperbolehkan membedah pasien."

"Dalam keadaan darurat boleh," gumam Sawamura, tetapi masih terdengar.

"Ini bukan keadaan darurat! Ini penelitian," kata Miyuki tegas. Ia menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata emas itu. Entah mengapa, Miyuki merasa bola mata itu memiliki cerita sendiri. Perjalanan sendiri. Ia penasaran. Namun, pemikiran itu dibuang jauh-jauh.

"Benar, ini penelitian. Maka, kau juga tidak boleh sembarangan merekrutku. Memangnya di rumah sakit swasta tidak punya dokter bedah?" cibir Sawamura. Miyuki menahan godaan untuk memaki-maki Sawamura. Otot-otot rahangnya berkedut.

"Bagiku mereka tidak memenuhi standar," jawabnya lurus.

Sawamura mendengus. "Tidak perlu bertele-tele Miyuki Kazuya. Aku tidak tertarik dengan bualanmu."

Miyuki memandangnya angkuh. Berada di depan Sawamura, meskipun hanya sesaat, kini membuatnya sangat muak. "Kalau aku merekrutmu sebagai dokter bedah, maka kau yang akan memimpin tim. Kalaupun ada kesalahan dalam operasi, maka kau, dokter dari luar yang akan disalahkan. Posisiku akan aman karena aku tidak terlibat prosedur operasi. Rumah sakit akan aman karena kau bukan bagian dari rumah sakit. Kami tinggal berdalih," Miyuki berterus terang.

Sesaat, benar-benar sesaat, Sawamura kehilangan kata-kata mendengar betapa jujurnya Miyuki. Namun, detik selanjutnya Sawamura tertawa. "Kau benar-benar bererus terang!"

Miyuki tidak ikut tertawa, tangannya terkepal. Mungkin menimbang, apakah ia harus menghajar lelaki berkulit gosong karena terbakar matahari yang ada di hadapannya. Sawamura Eijun tampak lebih tua dari yang di foto. Wajahnya tirus dan garis rahangnya tegas. Kulitnya benar-benar kering dan terbakar sinar UV. Rambutnya coklat, tetapi kemerahan karena terbakar sinar UV. Tangannya kurus, tetapi vena-nya terlihat dengan otot-otot yang menegang. Mungkin Miyuki bermimpi, tetapi Sawamura berbau padang pasir.

"Begitu rupanya. Kau mau menjadikanku batu loncatan sekaligus kambing hitam untuk disalahkan," kekehnya sambil membuat kesimpulan. Kurang ajar dan tidak beradab, tetapi benar.

Sawamura kira, ketika ia kembali ke Jepang, ia telah meninggalkan sisi dunia yang dilanda kejamnya perang. Dimana hanya ada pengkhianatan dan pembunuhan. Namun, di sini. Di rumahnya sendiri, orang licik itu ada. Orang licik itu ternyata ada dimana-mana. Licik adalah salah satu warna di dunia yang abadi.

Licik itu hadir dalam wujud Miyuki Kazuya.

Takdir itu memang aneh. Penuh dengan perjodohan.

Kalau memang sudah berjodoh, mau sejauh apapun jarak, pasti akan ada jalan untuk bertemu.

"Aku akan tetap menjadikanmu batu loncatan untuk penelitianku, meskipun itu artinya aku harus meloncati mayatmu."

Sawamura Eijun merasa ia kembali ke Afghanistan. Kembali ke medan perang.

.

"Tolong lebih membungkuk."

Si pasien kembali membungkuk sampai perutnya berlipat. Ia memeluk lututnya.

"_Sensei_, berapa lama lagi?" tanyanya. Perutnya terlipat dan ia kesusahan bernapas. Si dokter anestesi, Okumura Koushuu masih meraba _lumbal vertebrae_-nya. Ia masih mencari celah untuk menusukkan jarum dan mengambil LCS dari medula spinallis.

"Tahan sebentar," ujarnya. Akhirnya, ia menemukan celah itu, di antara L3 dan L4. Perawat bagian anestesi memberinya kapas yang sudah dicelupkan ke sebuah toples penuh dengan alkohol.

Pertama, Okumura mengusapnya secara memutar, dari dalam ke luar. Tujuannya, agar bakteri yang di dalam ikut terbawa ke luar. Jadi, kulit yang akan dilakukan tindakan tidak akan terkontaminasi.

"_Spuit_," perintahnya. Perawat segera megambil spuit yang jarumnya besar, karena akan menembus duramater sampai ke LCS. "Ini akan terasa sakit. Tolong tetap pertahankan posisi Anda selama saya menyuntik. Jangan bergerak apapun yang terjadi," jelasnya. Si pasien menelan ludah gugup, tetapi mengangguk. Salah-salah, ia bisa melukai medula spinalis dan menyebabkan kelumpuhan ataupun kebutaan. Risiko yang sangat besar dan sangat fatal.

Si perawat segera bergerak menuju pasien dan menenangkannya. Selama ia menjadi perawat di bagian anestesi, ia tentu tahu betapa sakitnya pungsi lumbal. Menyakitkan, sulit, dan merepotkan. Semuanya hanya demi diagnosis.

Perlahan, jarum itu masuk tegak lurus menembus kulit. Pelan, tetapi sangat menyiksa. Si pasien menjerit, tetapi tidak berani bergerak. Perawat mengelur-elus lengan si pasien, berharap sugesti itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Namun, jarum terus masuk dan penderitaan belum berakhir. Baru, setelah beberapa setimeter, jarum tidak lagi masuk. Kini, Okumura mulau menarik pelan-pelan LCS dari tulang belakang si pasien. Cairan kental berwarna abu-abu itu keluar berlahan-lahan. Okumura terus mengambil LCS sampai volume di _spuit_ 300 ml. Dirasa cukup, ia kembali menarik jarum itu perlahan-lahan.

Si pasien sudah menangis karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Perawat memberinya tissue untuk mengelap airmatanya dan ingus yang keluar. Okumura menutup kembali jarum di _spuit_ itu. Ia lalu menutup lubang kecil di punggung itu dengan kassa steril.

"Kau akan merasakan sakit kepala untuk beberapa jam ke depan," jelas Okumura, "itu normal, karena cairan otakmu berkurang. Aku akan meresepkan obat penghilang rasa sakit sampai sakit kepalamu hilang."

Pasien itu bangun berlahan-lahan di bantu perawat dan duduk lagi di kursi roda. Perawat di ruang rawat inap membawanya kembali ke ruang rawat, sementara Okumura sibuk melabeli _spuit_ itu dengan data pasien, agar tidak tertukar. Lalu, ia menelepon dari ruang tindakan ke laboratorium klinik.

"Aku kirim LCS. Periksa semuanya, termasuk mikrobiologi dan parasitologi."

Spuit berisi LCS itu diserahkannya pada si perawat yang langsung bergegas menuju laboratorium, karena pemeriksaan LCS tidak boleh lebih dari 30 menit.

Itu tadi pasiennya yang terakhir. Ia tidak punya jadwal operasi dan pasien di ICU sudah ia kontrol setengah jam yang lalu. Ia membuka maskernya, melepas sarung tangannya dan membuang semuanya ke tong sampah khusus limbah infeksius. Tempat sampah yang berwarna kuning. Hari itu ia sudah selesai melakukan kewajibannya. Ia akan pulang, sungguh, kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap Miyuki Kazuya yang berjalan penuh dengan percaya diri dan santai menuju ruang kerja para professor. Pasti ia mau membahas penelitiannya lagi.

Namun, kali itu Miyuki tidak sendiri. Di belakangnya, ada seorang yang ikut berjalan. Wajahnya sangat asing dan Okumura tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum -laki dengan rambut coklat kemerahan, kulit hitam gosong, badan kurus dan baju yang dipakai semi kasual. Dia bukan dokter di rumah sakit ini. kenapa orang itu ikut Miyuki Kazuya?

Ia penasaran. Sangat penasaran, malah.

Kata orang, kalau kau ingin menjatuhkan seseorang, menggulingkan rezim, kau harus tahu orang itu luar dalam. Apa kesukaannya, kebiasaannya, kebenciannya, semuanya. Oleh sebab itu, banyak sekali yang disebut musuh dalam selimut. Yang terdekatlah yang harus dicurigai. Begitu pula dengan Miyuki dan Okumura. Kalau Okumura mau menggulingka Miyuki dan jadi penguasa di rumah sakit swasta ini, ia juga harus tahu Miyuki luar dalam.

Persaingan yang konyol, karena Miyuki tidak pernah menganggap rasa persaingan dari Okumura secara serius.

.

Namanya Sawamura Eijun. Usianya 33 tahun, satu tahun lebih tua dari Okumura. Ia adalah dokter bedah, direkomendasikan langsung oleh Professor Kataoka dan Professor Sakaki. Dia akan menjadi dokter bedah untuk tim penelitian Miyuki Kazuya, sekaligus anggota tim yang terakhir masuk dan akan menjadi pemimpin dalam setiap operasi. Sawamura Eijun akan menjadi partner Okumura di ruang operasi.

"Mohon bantuannya," katanya sambil tersenyum. Kulitnya gosong terpanggang matahari. Dan Okumura tahu, itu bukan sekali dua kali, tetapi setiap hari, terus-menerus. Jepang tidak sepanas itu sampai membakar kulit menjadi gosong. Dia tidak tinggal di Jepang, simpul Okumura di dalam hati. Jadi dialah orang yang berjalan bersama Miyuki tempo lalu.

"Mulai hari ini ia akan bekerja di bawah naungan departemen bedah dan kegawatdaruratan," kata Miyuki. "Ia juga akan ikut mengobservasi pasien-pasienku," lanjutnya.

Para dokter dan staff rumah sakit yang ikut _morning report_ berbisik-bisik seru. Kebanyakan adalah gunjingan mengapa Miyuki tertarik mengambil dokter bedah luar dari pada di dalam rumah sakit.

_Itu karena kalian tidak punya semangat_, jawab Okumura dalam hati.

Miyuki dan Sawamura sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh bisikan itu, para professor pun tidak berkata apapun. Artinya, keputusan Miyuki sudah benar.

"Oke, baik. Terima kasih laporan dari departemen gerontologi. Selnajutnya, kita akan mendengar dari tim rekam medik."

Sawamura dan Miyuki kembali duduk. Miyuki menduduki kursi empuknya, sebagai salah satu service karena ia adalah kepala departemen. Sawamura duduk di bagian departemen bedah dan kegawatdaruratan, bersalaman sesaat dengan para dokter bedah yang akan menjadi rekan barunya dan kembali menyimak _morning report_ dari tim rekam medik.

Okumura tidak tertarik dengan _morning report_, ia jauh lebih tertarik dengan dokter bedah misterius yang muncul entah dari mana itu.

.

"Dia tidak datang dari entah-dari-mana Okumura-_kun_," kata Miyuki santai. Begitu selesai _morning report_, Okumura langsung menghampiri Miyuki Kazuya. Auranya seolah ingin melabrak Miyuki dan menendangnya jauh-jauh.

"Jadi, dia datang dari mana?" tanya Okumura lagi.

"Dia orang Jepang," kata Miyuki bertele-tele. Mengerjai si ambisius dari departemen anestesi memang menyenangkan. Kehidupan Miyuki penuh dengan hal-hal yang seru dan tidak membosankan.

"Dia tidak tinggal di Jepang kan?" cecar Okumura lagi.

Miyuki mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Oh ya?"

"Orang Jepang tidak punya kulit gosong seperti itu. Bahkan rambutnya juga ikut terbakar matahari," jelas Okumura.

"Kau pantas menjadi detektif. Rasanya masih ada kursi kosong di departemen forensik," goda Miyuki.

Okumura mengeluarkan aura membunuh, sampai Miyuki capek meladeninya.

"Kalau kau sepenasaran itu, tanya saja ke orangnya langsung," usul Miyuki. "Kalian kan akan jadi satu tim selama penelitian. Ada baiknya mengakrabkan diri."

Usulan itu begitu menggoda. Namun, Okumura adalah orang yang penuh dengan kontradiksi dengan harga diri tinggi. ia tidak sesudi itu datang pada Sawamua dan mengenalkan diri dan mencoba akrab. Benar-benar orang yang merepotkan.

.

Hanya dua hari setelah ia menjadi bagian dari departemen bedah dan kegawatdaruratan, Miyuki Kazuya siap megujinya. Seorang pria berusia 67 tahun, _colonrectal cancer_ stadium II, akan menjalankan prosedur pengangkatan tumor yang menjadi sumber masalah. Tentu saja, dokter bedahnya adalah Sawamura Eijun. Dokter anestesi adalah Okumura Koushuu, dan mereka didampingi oleh seorang dokter patologi anatomi yang bertugas untuk biopsi batas-batas tumor, Kawakmi Norifumi. Selain perawat, Miyuki Kazuya ikut menyaksikan jalan berlangsungnya operasi. Di tangan kanannya ia memegang _stopwatch_.

Miyuki akan diam seperti patung, ia hanya mengamati dan mengawasi semua pekerjaan Sawamura. Asisten bedah hari ini adalah dokter magang, Asada. Seorang pemuda kikuk berkacamata yang tinggi. Sawamura memberinya selamat karena sudah bisa ikut operasi. Professor Kataoka mengawasi dari ruang pengawas. Ia juga penasaran rupanya tentang Sawamura. Sawamura merasa seperti audisi.

Ruang operasi terang benderang dan sangat dingin. Semua staf sudah memakai pakaian standar, yaitu gaun hijau tua, penutup kepala, masker, _gloves_, dan sandal kamar. Semuanya memakai, termasuk Miyuki Kazuya. Sawamura melirik konsultan gerontologi itu. Ia berdiri di belakang mesin anestesi, sehingga melihat pekerjaan Sawamura menjadi lebih mudah. Miyuki balas menatapnya melalui kacamatanya yang berkilat. Tatapannya tajam seolah tidak menginginkan kegagalan.

_Batu loncatan atau kambing hitam_.

Tatapan mata Miyuki seolah menyiratkan pilihan itu.

"Okumura?" tanya Sawamura. Pasien sudah dibius. Gorden sudah ditarik. Pembedahan akan dilakukan reseksi luas, jadi Sawamura melakukan asespsis ke seluruh permukaan perut.

"TTV normal, saturasi oksigen 96%," katanya.

"_Scapel_."

Sawamura mulai membedah. Miyuki Kazuya mulai menekan _stopwatch_-nya. Matanya terus terpaku pada Sawamura. Setelah regio abdomen terbuka dan di klep, Sawamura membuat gestur agar dokter patologi anatomi maju. Kali ini, giliran dokter PA untuk biopsi. Jaringan yang diambil benar-benar tipis, tetapi sudah cukup. Dokter PA membawa jaringan itu untuk di teliti di bawah mikroskop. Tak sampai 10 menit, dokter PA kembali lagi.

"Invasi sudah melalui musculus propria ke jaringan perikolorektal," diagnosisnya keluar.

"Batas pengangkatan?"

Diambil lagi beberapa jaringan dari kolon dan diteliti. Ia kembali lagi. "5 senti meter. Belum sampai metastasis dan belum mengenai pembuluh limfe terdekat."

"_Suction_." Perintah itu untuk si dokter magang, Asada. Asada kembali menyedot darah yang menumpuk di rongga abdomen.

Sawamura mulai menyayat tumor itu pelan, tetapi efisien. Ia bekerja penuh ketelitian tinggi. sesekali perawat menyeka keringat yang keluar di dahi Sawamura. Miyuki Kazuya tetap berada di samping, mengamatinya penuh-penuh. Tumor terangkat dan di taruh di baki. Asada bernapas lega.

"Sawamura-_sensei_, tekanan darah pasien turun," ujar Okumura. Ia bersuara datar, tetapi terselip nada tegang. Punggung Miyuki menegak. Ia bahkan bergerak maju. Asada menatap Sawamura panik. Namun, Sawamura sendiri masih bersikap tenang.

"Guyur!" perintahnya. Miyuki memandangnya tidak percaya. Bukan hanya si konsultan, tapi hampir semua orang memandangnya aneh.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Guyur!" perintahnya mutlak. Perawat langsung melonggarkan selang infus agar tetesan yang masuk maksimal.

"_Needle_," perintah Sawamura.

"Sensei, tapi–"

"Guyur terus. Kalau habis, ganti yang baru."

Perawat lain, ragu, menyerahkan _needle_ untuk Sawamura. Sawamura mulai menjahit. Jaringan demi jaringan. Otot demi otot. Dan terakhir kulit demi kulit. Ia tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh kondisi menegangkan tadi.

Perawat sudah mengganti NaCl 0.9% itu 3 botol.

"Okumura, status?"

"Tekanan darah kembali nomal. TTV normal. Saturasi oksigen 96%."

"Asada, cek berapa urine yang keluar," kata Sawamura.

Asada langsung melihat kantung kateter yang menjuntai di paha pasien. "500 cc."

Miyuki mematikan _stopwatch_-nya. Lampu di kamar operasi dimatikan. Semua staf menarik napas lega. Pasien di bawa ke ruang pasca-operasi untuk di observasi oleh dokter anestesi. Sawamura keluar ke ruang ganti. Miyuki menatap _stopwatch_ di tangannya. Normalnya, operasi besar seperti ini membutuhkan waktu 3 sampai 4 jam. Namun, Sawamura melakukannya tidak sampai 2 jam. Itulah dokter bedah yang diinginkan Miyuki. Cepat tetapi efisien. Cepat tetapi teliti. Miyuki menatap ruang pengawas, tempat Kataoka masih berdiri. Professor itu mengangguk bersamaan dengan Miyuki.

.

"Kau mengerjaiku habis-habisan ya," kata Sawamura di balkon rumah sakit. Hanya ada seprai putih yang dijemur. Tidak ada orang lagi. Miyuki menatapnya datar. "Tumor sudah hampir mengenai peritoneum dan tekanan darah rendah."

"Aku harus melihat tindakan dan semua keputusan yang kau ambil dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," kata Miyuki. "Untuk menilai apakah kau pantas berada di tim atau tidak."

Sawamura mendengus muak. "Kau sudah siap menjadikanku kambing hitam sedari awal," katanya.

Miyuki maju mendekati Sawamura, sampai wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5 sentimeter. Sawamura mendongak sedikit menatap Miyuki. "Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak pasien yang aku korbankan untuk mengujimu. Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak aku mengkambinghitamkanmu. Bahkan kalau pun kau hancur dan mati, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Penelitianku akan berjalan lancar dan aku akan mendapatkan gelar professor." Nada suaranya dingin, tajam, dan menusuk. Mengingatkan Sawamura pada malam-malam dingin tandus di Afghanistan. Ia menggigil sampai ke tulang-tulang. Hanya bisa membalut tubuh dengan selimut tipis, bahkan lebih tipis dari karung beras. Namun, selama melewati tahun-tahun di Afghanistan, Sawamura bertahan. Maka, ia juga akan bertahan pada Miyuki.

"Kau benar-benar orang brengsek," kata Sawamura. Malam-malam di Afghanistan adalah malam-malam brengsek. Menguji nyali dan mental. Menguji seluruh tubuh Sawamura dan jiwanya. Fisik bertahan tetapi jiwa melayang entah kemana, buat apa?

Miyuki Kazuya itu sama brengseknya dengan para prajurit barbar yang kadang datang ke kota dan memporakporandakan pasar dan dagangan. Menembaki orang yang hanya ingin mencoba hidup. Sawamura bertahan dengan itu semua. Dengan semua jeritan dari penduduk. Jeritan tubuh Sawamura setiap malam yang membeku. Dan juga derita para prajurit yang dipaksa untuk berperang tanpa tahu tujuannya apa.

Sawamura berhasil bertahan di Afghanistan.

Takdir mempermainkan mereka berdua. Namun, tidak masalah. Perjalanan Sawamua belum berakhir. Kali ini, ia akan melakukan perjalanan bersama Miyuki Kazuya. Ia akan bertahan.

"Lakukan sesukamu Miyuki Kazuya," kata Sawamura. Ia mundur 5 langkah dari dekatnya jarak yang diciptakan oleh Miyuki. "Saranku, jangan terlalu serakah. Bisa-bisa kau tersedak dan mati."

.

_Apa arti dari perjalanan?_

Miyuki Kazuya melewatkan tahun-tahun awal dokter magang sebagai kacung para professor. Ia tersenyum manis sekali dan menuruti semua kemauan para professor. Tujuannya satu, beasiswa spesialis. Lalu, berkat senyum hasil latihan bertahun-tahun itu, membawa Miyuki pada sebuah perjalanan penting di dalam hidupnya.

Para professor itu mulai percaya pada Miyuki, menyuruh Miyuki membuat presentasi untuk konferensi internasional bidang kedokteran. Setelah itu, mengajaknya ikut masuk dan duduk di antara ratusan orang jenius dari seluruh dunia. Mereka berdiskusi seru. Tentang virus. Tentang sel punca. Tentang betapa penelitian rumit yang mereka lakukan.

Perjalanan membawa Miyuki Kazuya ke negara-negara maju dengan teknologi yang canggih. Perjalanan membuka mata Miyuki lebar-lebar, menyadarkannya betapa kecil ia dan dunia kedokterannya yang terbelakang. Perjalanan membawa Miyuki ke tempat-tempat penting dunia, ke perpustakaan Oxford yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun, menyelami teknologi canggih buatan Jerman, sampai studi banding ke Beijing mengenai_ Traditional Chinnese Medicine _(TCM).

Perjalanan membentuk siapa Miyuki Kazuya saat ini. Ia menghabiskan waktu di bandara untuk membaca ratusan lembar dan puluhan jurnal, berusaha menghapalnya sampai mau muntah rasanya. Perjalanan membawanya pada jam-jam jenuh dan menegangkan di atas udara dan _jet lag_ yang menanti di darat. Miyuki Kazuya tidak akan kalah dari dunia.

Pun, Sawamura Eijun.

Ia juga punya kisah perjalanannya sendiri. Perjalanannya di mulai dari kekosongan di hatinya. Dari mulai Nepal dengan semua rakyat miskinnya yang hanya bisa bermimpi tanpa pernah bisa menggapainya. Rakyat yang menarik tarif ratuan rupee hanya karena Sawamura berwajah sangat asing. Bahasa Melayu-nya saat itu belum fasih. Kesempatan emas bagi rakyat Nepal.

Lalu, perjalanan Sawamura terus berlanjut ke sudut-sudut kota Mumbai yang kontras dengan gedung-gedung tingginya. Kasta memisahkan dunia di Mumbai. Yang kasta tinggi akan semakin tinggi dan yang berkasta rendah akan semakin rendah. Cacingan, hepatitis, adalah pemandangan biasa di Mumbai, India. Ia menetap beberapa waktu di kampung kumuh, dimana setiap hari orang buang air kecil di samping kamar tidur Sawamura. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sebagai seorang dokter? Membelah perut anak kecil pun salah karena kurangnya gizi.

Ia pernah juga menginjakkan kaki di Benua Afrika yang jauh di sana. Menyusuri negara-negara miskin dan gersang. Alam yang sangat tidak bersahabat dengan manusia. Tanah pecah-pecah yang seolah menolak untuk memberi kehidupan. Bahkan, bangkai tikus saja dijadikan lauk makan malam. Satu keluarga bisa puluhan anaknya. Dari yang berjarak 5 tahun sampai berjarak 10 bulan. _Stunting_ dimana-mana. Penderitaan dimana-mana.

Negara Kerajaan Inggris Raya pun pernah ia sambangi. Negara makmur dan salah satu negara termaju di dunia. Namun, ia tidak melihat status itu. Di kolong jembatan ternyata masih banyak gelandangan yang tergeletak, nyaris mati. Di sudut-sudut kota yang megah dan gagah, masih banyak wanita penghibur yang sudah sekarat menderita sifilis, HIV/AIDS, kanker serviks, dan penyakit menular seksual lainnya.

Perjalanan itu memahat Sawamura. Menjadikan Sawamura yang sekarang. Ia melihat apa yang tertutup oleh bayangan. Melihat apa yang disembunyikan oleh para negara. Para politikus. Dari perjalanan, Sawamura akhirnya belajar. Dunia tidak bisa dikalahkan. Akhirnya, ia mengalah dari dunia.

Baik Miyuki maupun Sawamura lahir dari perjalanan.

Miyuki Kazuya sedang konferensi internasional di Paris, mempresentasikan penelitiannya. Para ilmuwan mengangguk-angguk antusias. Sawamura Eijun sedang berada di sebuah bilik toilet di New Delhi yang bau pesing dan bau kotoran, membantu seorang wanita yang mendadak kontraksi dan akhirnya melahirkan. Seorang bayi merah, masih berseliput ari-ari, lahir di antara tumpukan kotoran dan dahak orang-orang.

Sawamura melarat di Afrika, terseok-seok langkahnya, nyaris mati karena dehidrasi. Miyuki Kazuya menghancurkan semua isi meja kerjanya, karena proposal penelitiannya di tolak mentah-mentah. Tidak ada yang mendanai. Ia harus mulai dari nol lagi.

Pertemuan Miyuki dengan Sawamura seperti perjalanan baru baginya. Miyuki seperti menjelajah dunia baru, ilmu pengetahun baru. Sawamura tidak mudah ditaklukan, seperti konsep para pemegang dana dan sponsor penelitian. Sawamura misterius, seperti sebuah penyakit baru yang tidak pernah muncul dalam sejarah manusia. Pun, seperti penyakit berusia ratusan tahun, hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, tetapi tetap tidak mampu dikalahkan.

Miyuki Kazuya berhasil menaklukan banyak tantangan selama ini. Ia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolah konsultannya, ia berhasil memegang penelitian penting. Ia selalu berhasil. Karena itu, Miyuki Kazuya juga pasti akan menaklukan Sawamura, membuatnya tunduk dan patuh padanya.

Itulah perjalanan.

.

Wanita hamil itu datang dengan penuh darah. Saat itu pukul 23.30 malam. Ditabrak lari. Dokter umum yang berjaga tanpa sadar mendobrak pintu kerja Miyuki. Miyuki masih berada di rumah sakit terkait proposal dan kaji etik. Ia segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menuju IGD.

"Mana dokter kandungan?"

"Masih berusaha dihubungi."

Miyuki memakai _gloves_ dan mengecek singkat keadaan di wanita. Tidak sadarkan diri, darah megalir dari kepalanya dan juga seluruh tubuh. Perawat dengan sigap langsung memasang infus di kedua lengan, kanan dan kiri. Nadi arteri carotis tidak teraba. Wanita itu hamil tua.

"_Sensei_, tekanan darah turun menjadi 70/50," info seorang perawat. Perawat yang lain datang membawa EKG. Enam titik ditempeli dan hasil EKG melemah. Sampai akhirnya hanya berupa garis lurus saja.

Okumura datang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Intubasi," perintah Miyuki. Dengan cepat Okumura membuka jalan napas wanita itu.

"Papan."

Perawat langsung meletakkan papan di bawah tubuh wanta hamil itu dan Miyuki langsung naik ke atas ranjang. Memposisikan diri di sebelah kanan pasien dan memulai resusitasi jantung paru. 5 sentimeter di atas sternum, tepatnya di atrium kanan. 30:2.

"_Sensei_..."

"Jangan berhenti! Panggil Sawamura!"

Sawamura datang. Ia baru dari toilet.

"Janinnya!" kata Miyuki. Ia tetap memberikan RJP. Okumura masih terus memberinya oksigen tanpa banyak bertanya. 30:2. Sawamura memakai _gloves_ dan masker.

"_Scapel_."

Tanpa asepsis, Sawamura membelah perut wanita itu. Tidak terlalu dalam, karena akan mengenai dan menggores si janin. Air ketuban langsung muncrat, mengenai wajah Sawamura. Sawamura memasukkan tangannya dan mulai berusaha mengeluarkan si janin. Perawat membantu Sawamura memijat-mijat perut si wanita agar terus berkontraksi. Miyuki dan Okumura masih melakukan RJP. Tujuannya, agar aliran darah tetap mengalir ke tali pusar bayi sehingga ia tidak mati tenggelam di rahim Ibunya.

"Air hangat dan selimut."

"Ayo.. Ayo..." gumam Sawamura. Miyuki sampai berkeringat karena memijat jantung terus-menerus. Bertahanlah... setidaknya sampai si bayi menangis...

Akhirnya, kepala itu keluar dan disusul dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain dan akhirnya menyisakan tali pusarnya yang masih menyatu dengan rahim si ibu. Sawamura memotongnya dengan gunting. Bayi itu langsung menangis keras. Dan semuanya bernapas lega. Miyuki menghentikan pijatan jantungnya. Tangannya terasa mau copot.

Sawamura membasuh bayi merah itu dengan air hangat dan Miyuki menghampirinya. Ia membantu Sawamura menghitung jumlah jari tangan dan jari kaki, refleks cahaya dan ia bersama dengan Sawamura membalut bayi merah kecil itu dengan selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Untuk sekilas, mereka bertatapan.

"Waktu kematian, 23.35 malam."

"Waktu kelahiran 00.10."

.

Miyuki Kazuya masih berambisi untuk mengalahkan dunia. Ia masih berambisi untuk menjelajah ilmu pengetahuan yang tidak ada habisnya itu. Ia masih mau menemukan hal baru, perjalanan baru. Sawamura Eijun masih berambisi untuk menepi dari _make-up _tebal dunia. Ia masih ingin mengembara, ke pelosok Pakistan yang tiap hari dijatuhi bom. Ia masih mau melakukan perjalanan.

Namun, di balkon rumah sakitlah mereka berdua berada sekarang. Di tengah jantung negara bernama Jepang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Dokter anak sudah mengurusi bayi baru lahir itu. Keluarga si wanita di telepon. Subuh itu, tangisan pecah. Terbagi dua, antara kepergian dan kedatangan.

Tokyo adalah kota yang tidak pernah mati. Dini hari pun, dari kejauhan masih terdengar suara deru mesin mobil dari jalanan. Gedung-gedung tinggi berkelap-kelip, berusaha berlomba siapa yang paling menarik. Bintang-bintang terlalu malu dan minder, karena cahaya mereka tidak seberapa dibandingkan cahaya neon.

Benar-benar.

Bintang yang kerlipnya itu sangat kecil, tetapi ukurannya bermilyar kali lebih besar dari bumi ini.

Manusia itu, ibaratnya neon di gedung-gedung itu. Alam semesta ibaratnya cahaya bintang yang minder dan malu-malu. Hanya karena manusia berhasil melakukan sesuatu, ia merasa bersinar paling terang. Alam diremehkan. Padahal, alam jauh lebih hebat dan dahsyat. Manusia adalah mahluk lemah yang egois dan serakah.

Miyuki dan Sawamura tahu persis hal itu.

"Setelah penelitian ini selesai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Miyuki memecah keheningan.

"Maksudmu setelah aku jadi batu loncatan atau kambing hitam?" sindir Sawamura. Ia tersenyum, dan Miyuki juga ikut tertawa singkat mendengar sindiran itu.

"Iya."

Sawamura memandang langit hitam tak berujung di sana. "Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan menetap, praktek di klinik kecil di Nagano, berusaha membuat Ibuku tidak lagi jantungan."

Miyuki menatapnya. "Tapi, itu bukan kau."

Sawamura kini menatap Miyuki. Untuk pertama kalinya, di tengah gelapnya hari, Sawamura melihat wajah Miyuki Kazuya dengan jelas. Gurat-gurat lelah tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Kantung mata yang semakin hitam. Bau kopi yang tajam. Miyuki Kazuya ternyata sama kacaunya dengan dirinya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sawamura tertawa geli.

"Setelah kau jadi professor, apa yang akan kau taklukan berikutnya?" tanya Sawamura.

Miyuki yang memandang cakrawala tak berujung itu sekarang. "Sejujurnya, aku belum memikirkannya. Aku hanya begitu ingin mendapatkan gelar itu saat ini."

"Mau mencari tahu?"

Miyuki memandangnya. Bola mata secantik emas 24 karat itu menatapnya. Sawamura telah digerus habis-habisan oleh perjalanan. Oleh kerasnya dunia. Miyuki Kazuya juga begitu. Perjalanan menempanya tanpa ampun. Menyiksanya tanpa jeda. Namun, disinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Bersisian. Berdampingan. Berada di dalam sebuah perjalanan yang sama.

"Siapa?" tanya Miyuki.

Entah dorongan darimana, kini mereka berhadap-hadapan lagi, dengan jarak yang sangat tipis. Baik Sawamura maupun Miyuki mampu merasakan desah napas orang di depannya. Dinginnya bulan April terlupakan begitu saja.

"Kau. Aku. Kita bisa sama-sama mencari tahu. Kita lakukan perjalanan berdua. Menyisir batas-batas Timur Tengah."

"Ikut konferensi di Kanada, lalu selanjutnya ke Texas untuk ikut seminar."

"Lalu ke Argentina, ke sudut kota yang mati dan ke Afrika, berceloteh panjang lebar soal keluarga berencana."

"Kita ke Australia, berdiri sebagai pembawa materi seminar dan ikut kampanye kanker kulit."

"Kita ke Tajikistan dan kita ke Brunei."

Mereka lalu tertawa-tawa.

Ya, perjalanan.

.

**SELESAI**

* * *

A/N: Rencana awalnya, saya ingin membuat usia Miyuki 40 tahun dan Sawamura 37 tahun. Lalu, saya merasa mereka terlalu _sugar daddy, _jadilah usia mereka di pertengahan umur 30 tahun. Ibu Eijun awalnya mau saya buat sakit kanker dan mati, tapi setelah saya berpikir ulang, kok rasanya terlalu menyakitkan dan menyedihkan... akhirnya hanya terkena Hepatitis A, yang bisa sembuh total. Saya belum setega itu untuk membunuh anggota keluarga Sawamura.

Penelitian Sel punca atau _stem cell_, memang sudah banyak dilakukan, tapi hanya terbatas pada_ in vitro_ saja (pada jaringan yang ditumbuhkan di atas agar penelitian. Memang, proses penelitian sel punca terus berkembang. Lalu, perekrutan Sawamura oleh Miyuki itu terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul Team Medical Dragon, karya Nogizaka Taro.

Sebenarnya, saya mau buat interaksi antara Okumura dengan Sawamura lebih banyak lagi, karena mereka itu kan satu paket. Dokter bedah dan anestesi, tapi saya bingung buat adegannya. Akhirnya, Okumura hanya muncul sebagai figuran deh (maafkeun saya _Wolf-boy_)

_Scene_ di IGD itu hadir karena saya merasa harus membuat Sawamura dan Miyuki setidaknya sekali saja, bekerja sama. Soalnya, melihat gelar spesialis mereka yang bertolak belakang, kan tidak mungkin Miyuki ikut memegang pisau bedah. Jadi, lahirlah adegan si wanita hamil itu. BTW, adegan itu saya pinjam dari_ Gray's Anatomy_, seasonnya lupa, karena season _Gray's Anatomy_ itu kayak gerbong kereta, banyak banget.

Oh ya, di cerita ini mereka belu memulai penelitian ya... baru membentuk tim penelitiannya saja. :))

Maafkan saya nyampah di fandom ini dengan MEDICAL AU! :v

Rasanya itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritik, dan saran. Terbuka bebas tanpa syarat dan ketentuan. Atau tinggal klik favorite dan/atau follow juga gak apa-apa.

Salam,

Sigung-chan


End file.
